


Kiliel at the Lake

by Starlight1494



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1494/pseuds/Starlight1494





	Kiliel at the Lake

    Tauriel laughed, and it sounded like bells. So Kili told her another one of his family’s stories.

     “Then there was the time when Fili was drunk, and wandered around trying to convince everyone that he was King of the Dwarves, not Thorin.”

     Tauriel laughed again, and pushed his shoulder lightly. Clearly she had forgotten that he only weighed 69 (almost 70(!!!)) pounds. He started to wobble, and reached out for Tauriel’s hand.                                                                                                             

     She lunged for him, with such skill and grace that he forgot to actually HOLD her hand, and for a moment, time was frozen, Kili half in the lake, Tauriel reaching desperately for his hand. Then he fell in the lake with a splash. Tauriel offered him her hand again, and he took it, but pulled her into the lake with him!

     She looked so surprised, that Kili felt like his child self, about to be scolded by his mother. But then she laughed and splashed him.


End file.
